The classical cannabinoid Δ9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC) is the major active constituent extracted from Cannabis sativa. The effects of cannabinoids such as Δ9-THC are due to an interaction with specific high-affinity receptors. Presently, two cannabinoid receptors have been characterized: CB1, a central receptor found in the mammalian brain and a number of other sites in the peripheral tissues and CB2, a peripheral receptor found principally in cells related to the immune system. The CB1 receptor is believed to mediate the psychoactive properties, associated with classical cannabinoids. Characterization of these receptors has been made possible by the development of specific synthetic ligands such as the agonists WIN 55212-2 and CP 55,940.
In addition to acting at the cannabinoid receptors, some cannabinoids such as Δ9-THC also affect cellular membranes, thereby producing undesirable side effects such as drowsiness, impairment of monoamine oxidase function and impairment of non-receptor mediated brain function. The addictive and psychotropic properties of some cannabinoids also limit their therapeutic value.
The pharmacological effects of cannabinoids pertain to a variety of areas such as the central nervous system, the cardiovascular system, the immune system and/or the endocrine system.